Shattered Pieces of My Heart
by micchi sakura
Summary: I lunged at him, knowing I was going to die no matter what. Before I had time to blink, I saw Kusanagi protruding through my stomach. I fell forward, and his hand shot out to catch me. His eyes were full of regret. “I’m sorry...Sakura...” Summary Inside.


**Shattered Pieces of My Heart**

**By: Micchi**

**Summary: **Fate has shined upon them and has let them meet once again. Sakura is no longer the weak girl he once knew. She had become a cold shell of the person he had left years before. Sasuke too changed for the worst. He was no longer the man she had fallen in love with. Both of them, shattered souls. Will they end up helping each other back up? Or continuing their empty lives no one would dare to approach?

* * *

**AN:** Hey! I'm finally back! I don't have that much time on my hands so I may not update often, but please comment! The more reviews I get, the faster the updates! This is my first Naruto fanfic so please be nice and don't flame!

* * *

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Naruto. If I did, Sasuke would come to his senses and come back to the village. Naruto would love Hinata. Shikamaru and Ino would wake up and get together. And Neji would stop being so cold and kiss TenTen already.

* * *

Sakura POV

_Another easy solo mission. When am I going to get something more challenging?_

All I had to do was assassinate some fucking rapists. There were only 20 of them. Too easy. Even if it was, I was low on chakra and about ten miles from Konoha. I was tired.

I heard a rustle in the trees above me and I immediately stopped and brought my hand to my kunai pouch, ready for battle.

Out of nowhere, a ferret flung itself out of the tree straight at me.

"GAH," I yelled as it smacked into my face. I grabbed the idiotic ferret by its tail and rubbed my now injured nose. _What the hell is a ferret going near Konoha? They don't live anywhere near here!_

I opened my eyes to see an exploding tag on the ferret. Panicking, I tried to reach the tag in time to rip it away, but I was a little too late.

"EYAAAAAAH!!!!" I screamed as it exploded.

I crashed into a few trees knocking some of them down in the process. _How come I didn't see that coming?_

Extremely confused as to what was going on so suddenly today, I sat there in a daze for a few seconds. As the dust settled, a sudden shower of shuriken and kunai came straight at me.

I reached for the katana strapped onto my back and spun it in front of me to shield myself from the coming attack. I knew that this want going to shield my entire body, but at least it protected my vitals.

Pain shot up my legs. I glanced down to see two kunai lodged into my upper right leg and one in my lower left leg.

_Damn._

As soon as the attack had ceased, I quickly pulled out all of the kunai in my legs. My hands glowed green when I healed my wounds as swiftly as possible without using too much chakra.

I stood up as soon as my wounds had stopped bleeding and took a defensive stance.

"WHO ARE YOU AND WHAT DO YOU WANT WITH ME!?" I shouted to the invisible enemy. They had hidden their chakra very well.

"Little Cherry Blossom….. How amusing…" a voice hissed.

Realization hit me. "Orochimaru. You will not hurt the people of Konoha or use them for your sick experiments, you fucking bastard!!!"

"Orochimaru-sama has no need for the scum you call your friends. We came to destroy them along with your petty little village, Konohagakure," Kabuto sneered.

"OVER MY DEAD BODY!" With that I performed the seals leading up to my own jutsu.

"Doton, Doryuudoumu! (Earth Element, Earth Dome)"

A dome rose from the Earth and surrounded over 150 sound nins (which was pretty much all of them) that had idiotically shown themselves to me. The dome had a one mile diameter, if not more.

I smirked at my work. I made more hand seals, this time, it was my own jutsu: the third strongest out of all I had.

"Senbonzakura Ame! (Rain of a Thousand Cherry Blossoms)"

Thousands of Sakura blossom petals appeared in the enclosed area. They floated downwards looking harmless, but in reality, they were as sharp as a katana.

In my mind's eye, I controlled where the cherry blossoms sliced the enemy. This way, I could kill them all without harming any innocent trees or animals. _I am such a tree hugger._

The sounds of screaming men were like a symphony of music to my ears, and I knew my jutsu was working. Kabuto shot a few kunai at me, but they were easily dodged. This continued until all of the Sound ninjas were dead. Orochimaru and Kabuto weren't in the dome to begin with. They were just examining me.

I released the Earth jutsu and let it crumble. The scene before me had blood splattered everywhere.

"Suiton, Suishouha," I muttered. (Water Element, Water Wave)

A giant wave of water showered down onto the area before me, washing away the blood and hopefully all of the dead bodies.

"OROCHIMARU! COME AND FIGHT ME LIKE A MAN, PEDOPHILE!"

"Why, if it isn't Sakura."

My body involuntarily froze upon hearing that voice. "Sasuke," I breathed. Upon feeling a presence behind me, I spun around with my katana in hand. Unfortunately, I was met with Kusanagi.

_Shimatta!_

Kusanagi, the blade which cannot be blocked, sliced through my katana and was aiming for my shoulder. It came at me with amazing speed and I couldn't dodge it in time.

The blade hit my shoulder and upon contact, Chidori hit me.

At this time he couldn't guard himself so I threw a chakra infused punch at his face and heard his jawbone crack.

The blow sent him flying backwards, and the sword in my shoulder dug deeper for a painful moment before it flew out in the direction of Sasuke.

I winced and inwardly groaned in pain, but it wasn't something I couldn't handle. After all, I am the most respected kunoichi in Konoha besides Tsunade-shishou.

Sasuke then charged at me, Kusanagi in hand.

I unsheathed my second and last katana and grabbed his hand, flipped him into the air, and slashed his back.

'POOF!'

_Damn, a Kage Bunshin!_

"Katon, Housenka no Jutsu!" (Fire Style, Mythical Fire Flower)

I turned around to meet a few red hot fireballs which I nimbly dodged in the air.

"Katon, Gokakyuu no jutsu!" (Fire style, Blazing Fireball)

I was in mid-air when I was met with the grand fireball. I twisted my body so only my back was burned. "Fuck…" I mumbled as I collapsed onto the ground. A million thoughts went through my head. _Why is Sasuke doing this? What does he want with me? Why is he still with that snake headed pedophile? Sasuke looks HOT in those black clothes. The buckles make all the difference! Why am I spacing out and thinking about these things in the middle of a battle?!?!_

As I lay on the ground panting, I utilized the last of my chakra to search the Earth for a little water. As soon as I found some, I shot my hand towards him.

Ice flew from the ground, and Sasuke was caught off guard.

One of the ice daggers cut his cheek while another ripped through his shirt and into his shoulder.

As he pulled the ice out of his shoulder, I struggled to stand up, katana in hand.

I lunged at him, knowing I was going to die no matter what. Might as well leave with my dignity.

Before I had time to blink, I saw a blade, more specifically Kusanagi, protruding through my stomach.

My vision started getting fuzzy from the blood loss and the shock of his Chidori Nagashi.

I fell forward, and Sasuke's hand shot out not to punch me, but to catch me, surprising my hazy mind further. I met his onyx eyes with my jade orbs. His were full of sorrow and regret.

"_I'm sorry… Sakura…."_

* * *

**AN:** I AM NOT TRYING TO MAKE SAKURA LOOK WEAK IF IT LOOKED THAT WAY! I HATE IT WHEN PEOPLE SAY SHE'S WEAK! Remember, she was low on chakra and she hasn't shown her true colors yet.

I know that it wasn't the greatest, but I tried. After re-reading it a few times, it didn't turn out as well as I had hoped. Please review! Criticism is well appreciated!

**~Micchi~**


End file.
